Currently, while using aluminum tube of glue it is usually to extrude glue with the hand and it needs for direct contact with aluminum tube. The amount of glue which is extruded is relevant to extrusion pressure and it is general to extrude glue with finger top, so it is difficult to accurately control the pressure, which leads to not only the amount of glue being extruded that is inconsistent with actual need but also poor user experience in the process of extrusion. Furthermore, aluminum tube of glue cannot be arranged vertically and for horizontal placement, the mouth of aluminum tube at least partly surrounded by glue in contact area with the cap, which increases the possibility that the mouth is blocked by glue. In addition, aluminum tube of glue is also easy to distort when it is pressed. Aluminum tube will burst and glue will eject under unexpected large pressure to cause skin or eye injury.
Upon search, the Chinese utility model patent numbered CN03209835.9 discloses a pressing type glue tube, comprising a tube body, an upper sleeve, a lower sleeve, an outlet tube and a pressing sheath. A flexible pressing sheath is set outside the upper outlet tube of the tube body, in front of which a pressing plate is set, and on which there is a cover for the outlet tube, and at both side there are limiting shafts. The tube body connects with the upper sleeve through threaded or bayonet joint, and the flexible pressing sheath is made of high strength plastic. But the structure is for single use only: it must be discarded when the glue is used up, relatively wasteful.
In addition, the Chinese utility model patent numbered CN200920074032.0 discloses a device for pressing flexible-tube contained glue, comprising flexible tube and tube mouth, characterized by, outside the said flexible tube there is a pressing box with a roller, which is bigger than the flexible tube in shape, with an opening at its left, in the middle front of it there is a through roller slot, the width of which suits the roller length, at the upper and lower sides, there are long through slots, inclined in the same direction, at the right side, there is a hole less than the shape of the flexible tube but larger than the external diameter of the flexible tube mouth; the length of the said roller slot is less than that of the flexible tube; at both ends of the said roller are cylinders with supporting feet, of which the length is larger than the shape of the flexible tube; the inclination direction of the said long slot is an angle backward at the right side; the length of the supporting feet is larger than the distance from the upper side of the roller slot to the upper side of the pressing box. In this structure, rotating roller will pressing the flexible tube and extrude out the glue in the tube; but, both holding the pressing box and rotating the roller are required in operation, so it is not convenient; moreover, the pressing cannot extrude all glue out when there is a little glue in the flexible tube.